Roses are red violets are blue I'm a Malfoy so you should be too
by Juneberry Chen
Summary: Its a normal scorose story but with a twist. My first story. Scorpius/Rose
1. MALFOY

"AN Don't judge this fanfiction It's my first. This story takes place in 5th year.  
"Malfoy I will hex your stinking ass into next week!"  
"Excited to see me Weasley?"  
"Stupefy"  
"Scorpius dodged just in time and took out his wand.  
"I hope you weren't going to duel"  
"Im so sorry Professor Snape" Rose exclaimed.  
"Detention at 6:00 , don't dissapoint me" Snape drawled as he sauntered away.  
"Now look at what you've done" Rose said in a loud whisper.

"Don't worry , now why did we get in this duel?" Scorpius said.

"It's because you set a up a wall so I couldn't walk anywhere, but the slytherin common room" Rose explained  
"But I didn't"  
"Yes you did"  
"No I didn't"  
"Yes you did"  
"NO I DIDN'T" said an exasperated Scorpius  
"If you didn't then who did" Rose murmured

AN So that was the first chapter. I feel it was too short but I promise to write more in the next chapter. Remember this is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote. You might have noticed that Snape is alive but he is the only one.


	2. What?

AN Im back so yeah. This chapter is going to be in Roses view.

"You didn't cast that spell?" I said.

"No" Scorpius replied

All of a sudden I started to throw up repeatedly.

Then I felt as if I was being lift up and then I blacked out.

When I awoke I found that I was in the hospital wing. My parents were there along with Scorpius'.

Madame Pomfrey was there force feeding me a black potion which tasted like black beans. I almost threw up again. "Rose are you ok?" Came the voice of my dad. I wanted to say I was but all I could force out was a squeak and a gurgle. After I cleared my throat I could speak somewhat. But my voice betrayed me and didn't work. So instead I nodded. My mom thought quickly and transfigured some things laying around into a quill, some ink and paper. I wrote ' what's happening why can't i talk and why is Scorpius' parents here '. Hermione explained that Scorpius is also effected by the curse that was cast on me. I quickly scribbled down' what curse'. "The bonding curse" she explained calmly. But as soon as she said that Ron snapped and started yelling that he didn't want me to be bonded with a slimy git that was in Slytherin and has the last name of a malfoy. Draco snapped too and started yelling along with Ron at how he didn't want Scorpius to be bonded with a know it all ravenclaw that was a Weasley. Soon they had their wands out and would have been dueling if it wasn't for their wife's. While they were yelling me and Scorpius went out and into the headmistress' office. When they got there they realized that they didn't know the password. So they went on their separate ways. When I got back to my common room my parents were there. Ron's face was as red as his hair. It was a good thing that I has a more coppery colored hair. They were here to say that they were leaving and going back home and that if I needed anything don't be afraid to owl them. Then I felt a pull to go to the prefects bathrooms. When I got there I realized that I wasn't alone standing in a cornor was Scorpius. The pull urged me closer to him. So I did when I got to the point that the pull was gone I realized that I was pushed against his chest I tilted my head up and he leaned down.

AN Don't you hate cliffhangers? So I do.


	3. What you gunna do when I come for you

AN sorry about that last cliffhanger. This chapter is going to be in Scorpius view

I couldn't get last nights events out of my head. It was like it was burned into my mind. Malfoy's don't just kiss a girl then leave. Malfoy's bring them on dates and buy them gifts to make them swoon. And that was exactly what I was going to do.

Rose pov

I was studying for transfiguration when Scorpius exploded the door. "YOU REALLY HAD TO EXPLODE THE BLOODY DOOR" I all but screamed. Scorpius winced at the shrill volume. He replied by saying"Yes, malfoy's make an unforgettable entrance wherever they go" I almost hexed him right then and there but that wouldn't be very good behavior for a prefect. "What do you want" I said calmly. I decided that whatever he says next I wouldn't even be fazed. But boy was I wrong. "Your going to go on a date with me Rose" he said. And I exploded.

AN I got writers block after the last paragragh so forgive me for not being able to write alot.


	4. The date

AN Hi Its me again. This chapter is going to be in Rose's view

After I had calmed down from the exploding door I realized that I was at the black lake. On the grass was a big blanket that was gold and silver. On that blanket was a picnic basket and a dozen of white roses. The sunset made his hair almost glow in the dark and his smirk, oh his smirk was almost angelic. If I wasn't sober I probably would have kissed him again for the fun of it. But before I could act he did. His lips were softer than yesterday and instead of pushing away I leaned on to him. The warmth that spread was better than when I had my first kiss. The kiss this time felt right and it felt amazing. When we finally pulled away it was because we ran out of air. I stares at him. I could help but notice how attractive he was. Then we kissed again, but this time it was more gentle than demanding. When we pulled away we forgot all about the dinner and stayed on the blaket just cuddling. It soon becane dusk and we had to part. I gave him one last parting kiss before going back to my dorm. When I did I was bombarded by my dormmates. They demanded to know where I was and what I was doing. I said that I was outside near the black lake and I was with.

"Me."


End file.
